<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness elsewhere by Kaarina_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142226">Happiness elsewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle'>Kaarina_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Family, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marriage of Convenience, family obligations, melting pot fanfiction, obligations, tropesandfandoms, unhappily ever after, writinggames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown together out of family obligation what will Draco and Astoria do to find happiness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness elsewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Melting Pot Fanfictions Tropes and Fandoms fest! My trope for this roll was Marriage of Convenience! No happily ever after here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days things were easy. Other days weren’t, Astoria knew that all too well and now she was having one of those days that just wasn’t easy. She should be happy in this moment, this should be the happiest day of her life. Her wedding day. Her mother was happy, she was finally getting the marriage that she needed to know her daughters would be looked after. </p><p> </p><p>That is why Astoria stood here today, looking in the floor length mirror at her white dress robes. Her mother was dying and there was no cure so she had forced her husband to find marriages for her daughters that would bring them a new mother. </p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy was who she stood to marry; yes he was a nice man, a rich man. But Astoria didn’t love him and that’s all she wanted out of a marriage. The feeling you get when the man you love looks at you and you know that everything will be alright. That’s what she wanted. Instead she was marrying a basic stranger. </p><p> </p><p>They were in the same social circles but they didn’t know anything about each other. They weren’t allowed to meet until the minute they met at the end of the aisle. </p><p> </p><p>It was the way arranged marriages in their world worked. In truth Astoria knew exactly who she wanted to be with. But he didn’t meet her father's expectations so he was out. </p><p> </p><p>Astoria, the good daughter would do what was right though. She knew she would as she stepped out of the back hall of the Malfoy Mansion and walked out to the rose gardens. </p><p> </p><p>Draco stood facing the other direction, simply waiting for his chain to be placed around him for the rest of his life. He would never be with who he really wanted to be with. His family obligations were more important than that. </p><p> </p><p>The ceremony passed in a blur for the couple and before they knew it— they were sharing their first dance. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked in imagining a happy life for them while they both were off in their own thoughts; thinking of their love. </p><p> </p><p>This was an arranged marriage and there would never be anything more to it. </p><p> </p><p>oOo </p><p> </p><p>Two years into their marriage and things were still just as stilted as the day they shared their vows. Draco looked at his wife and decided just to talk with her about it. They weren’t happy together so maybe they could find happiness elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Astoria?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Draco?” Astoria asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Now that we’ve had Scorpius and our duty is done, do you think there’s a chance that we could both find our own happiness?” Draco asked, hoping against all hope for the positive answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering the same thing, the house elves have everything under control so I don’t see why not.” Astoria responded, feeling a bubble of happiness that she hadn’t felt in years. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. It’s settled.” Draco said with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>The two got ready for the day with a new bounce in their step knowing they could go to the lovers they had given up two years ago and be happy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>